


Beaten At His own Game

by mybigfatcat



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Because KAT-TUN skits sometimes give me dirty ideas, Jin in drag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roleplay gone awry? Jin will tell you exactly what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten At His own Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2012-02-28 and published in Livejoural ([ **HERE**](http://nimlothemeli.livejournal.com/12943.html)).

-

 

Embarrassing. An understatement in this situation. He searched for a more fitting word, something that could describe how freaking freaked out he felt at the sight of his boyfriend this very unusual night. Why had this all started? Why on earth did he find himself wearing a pink nurse costume, all dolled up with makeup and a blond-ish wig? He deserved some answers.

"Blushing? What a sweet and innocent girl you are," Kame purred from across the room. He was currently folding his pressed suit trousers and would now and then as he undressed glance in Jin's direction. They were slow glances that lingered and burnt.

“I’m NOT a gi- You know what? Fuck this Kazu! Fuck YOU!” Jin barked and tried to wriggle his way out of the silk ties Kame had used to tie him to the chair with. This reaction got a more or less bored reaction out of Kame who just raised an well shaped eye brow and sighed lightly.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl, you deserve some punishment,” he stated in a bored tone, not even bothering to look at Jin as he spoke, something that got Jin’s blood boiling.

Was this guy for real? Who in their right state of mind would tie their boyfriend up, dress them in some sexy outfit and then play a dirty game w-... Jin stopped in the middle of his thoughts and felt a light bulb light up somewhere above his now blond head. So this was what Kame was playing at. Well, he wasn’t going to be the one to spoil the fun, maybe it was time to beat him at his own game.

Jin wriggled into a better position, holding his knees together and separating his feet, trying to look as guilt-ridden as possible. “I’m sorry, Kamenashi-san... I got out of lines,” he cooed and mustered up a innocent smile, “I really need to be punished!”

The sudden turn of events got Kame’s attention all right, he turned his head around quick enough for it to snap clear of his neck. With big eyes Kame measured Jin as if he was one of the juniors before a performance. Would Jin be able to carry the role?

“Kamenashi-san, punish me.”

“I- yes, you certainly deserve it. But what to do? What should a doctor do with a silly nurse like you? You never seem to learn, you’re incredibly clumsy and you spend most of your wake hours on you phone... maybe you need some physical punishment...” Kame said, almost to himself as he took slow and swaying steps closer to Jin, making sure his hips rolled just like Jin loved it.

“I think you need to know who’s the boss here...” he purred and leaned closer, bending down so their noses touched. Jin could feel a very befitting, for his role, blush spread on his cheeks.

“Show me...” he whispered back. This game was actually getting kinda interesting, considering that he hadn’t seen Kame this relaxed in weeks. He made a mental note to do this more times, and then he made another note to remind him that he was really bad at remembering his mental notes and that he should write it down instead.

When Kame’s lips started a slow jouney along Jin’s jaw he couldn’t help but to let out a low moan, he felt overly sensitive now that the tension was crazy high. The lips continued their way back up to his ear, then to his nose and to his cheekbones, then, finally, he felt them against his lips.

The kiss was far from romantic and sweet, it was hard, demanding and dirty, Kame forcing his tongue in between his lips. When he broke away, Jin was panting with eyes black and fixed on Kame.

Something about the whole situation must’ve gotten to Kame because suddenly he broke eye contact and started laughing while holding his stomach. “I can’t, I can’t-” he repeated as he wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes.

“Kameeeee! You can’t stop halfway when you’ve gotten me into embarrassing shit like this! Come on!” Jin whined and tried to kick him from where he was tied to the chair.

“I’m sorry Jin, I just can’t look at you with that wig on, you look like you’re twenty years old and just got tricked into some weird skit by Yamapi. I should take a picture and show Takki,” Kame chuckled and sported his wide idol smile, white teeth glistening.

“Just shut up and get me untied. And I will punish YOU instead!”

As ordered, Kame started working on the ties and managed to get him off the chair more or less in one piece, helping Jin to remove his wig and that unearthly tight nurse uniform. 

“You know, you’re actually kinda hot when you’re naked,” Kame joked with a silly smile and inched closer, throwing the pink costume somewhere in the general direction of the closets.

“Lucky me,” Jin retorted, voice oozing with sarcasm, and grabbed Kame’s hips, holding him as tight as possible while he kissed the living daylight out of him. Someone needed to put this night right back on track.

It usually puzzled Jin how easily he could get Kame to melt, but tonight it just made him proud and the feeling of his boyfriend moaning into the kiss made him even harder than Kame’s little play had done, though he would never admit to getting turned on by it. It was time for payoff, he hated being left hanging like that, nowhere near release, and he intended to make the best of it now.

Kame was wearing too many clothes, that problem needed to be solved first, so Jin started working on the shirt buttons while Kame wriggled his own pants off in an entirely un-sexy way, but who was Jin to complain when he had Japan’s Eternal Best Jeanist, a silly title but since it had to do with sexiness Jin could understand why they'd given it to Kame, now naked in his arms.

A few seconds later they both tumbled down on top of the bed.

“Jin, drawer” Kame managed to say as Jin devoted all his attention to Kame's neck.

“Right, sure... in a minute,” Jin answered and decided to silence him in an unconventional way. I just took him seconds to get gasps of pleasure out of Kame as he, after some shifting and rearranging of his longs limbs, licked and sucked Kazuya's cock with care, making sure he didn’t miss a spot. It worked for quite some time, but then Kame started trashing against the sheets. A tell-tale sign Jin was doing _very_ good, or too good.

“Jin-drawer-NOW!”

“Okay, okay...” Jin giggled and eased off his lover to reach for the drawer of their bedside table, getting hold of some lube. After he had coated a few fingers he climbed back and started kissing Kame softly as he positioned one of them at Kazuya's clenched hole. Preparations were almost an overkill considering how needy Kame was under him right now. This was another thing that Jin found puzzling, the way Kame was either dominant or needy, switching between the two states at the speed of light.

As if Kame could read his thoughts, he suddenly jerked back and stared at him with narrow eyes, “Are you going to do something or are you just going to mess around all night?” he asked and furrowed his brows. This earned him another silly giggle from Jin who pressed him back into the mattress and positioned himself between his soft thighs.

“Wow, we’re quite the romantic today, aren’t we?” Jin joked before he resumed in kissing Kame into oblivion while slowly entering him. Soon enough they were both a moaning mess and somewhere between Kame arching his back in a wholly acrobatic way and Jin biting Kame in his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, they both came and repeated their well known mantras, each others names.

-

“You know, I think I would look pretty stunning in that costume,” Kame mused as he lay on his back, looking over at the discarded pink pile of cloth on the floor.

And Jin got an idea, a very naughty idea. Who knew roleplaying could be such fun?


End file.
